The Stupendous LEGO Spider-Man
The Stupendous LEGO Spider-Man is an brickfilm web series created by Billy2009 where its follow Spider-Man battles his lesser-know foes while also fighting some of his well-know ones. The show hardly burrows elements from the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man movies, The Amazing Spider-Man movies, and the MCU's Spider-Man film series. Characters Main Characters *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters *Aunt May Parker *Uncle Ben Parker *Green Goblin (II)/New Goblin (Harry Osborn) *Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) *Liz Allen *Sally Arvil *Randy Robertson *Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane *Glory Grant *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Betty Brant *Ned Leeds *Ben Urich *Phil Urich *Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors *Dr. Martha Connors *Billy Connors *Gwen Stacy *Captain George Stacy *Detective-Captain Jean DeWolff *Prowler (Hobie Brown) *Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) *Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) *Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) *Bobby Carr *Clarie Cooper *Vin Gonzales *Michele Gonzales *Norah Winters *Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) Villains #Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) #Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) #Dr. Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) #Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) #Venom (Eddie Brock, Jr.) #Carnage (Cletus Kasady) #Lizard #Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) #White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) #Hippo #Aftershock (Danielle Brunt) #Squid (Donald Callahan) #Ms. Fortune (Laura Fortune) #Lighting Fist #Ogre #Konckout (Elizabeth Rawson) #Mindblast (Beatta Dubiel) #Bloodlust (Danielle Forte) #Whiplash (Leeann Foreman) #Scorcher (Steven Hudak) #Speed Demon (James Sanders) #Beetle (Abner Jenkins) #Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) #Mr. Negative (Martin Li) #Inner Demons #Sandstorm (Tony Trainor) #Lady Octopus (Carolyn Trainor) #Jackal (Miles Warren) #Kaine Parker ("Peter Parker", clone) #Spidercide ("Peter Parker", clone) #Superior Spider-Man ("Peter Parker/Otto Octavius", clone) #Spot (Jonathan Ohnn) #Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) #Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) #Gibbon (Martin Li) #Iguana #Commandra (Catherine D'Antan) #Living Brain #Answer (Aaron Nicholson) #Bloodhsed (Wyndell Dichinson) #Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) #Mud-Thing #Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) #Vulture (Blackie Drago) #She-Venom (Ann Weying) #Scream (Donna Diego) #Professor Mendel Stormm #Spider-Slayer (Alistair Symthe) #Delilah #Stegron (Vincent Stegron) #Styx (Jacob Eishorn) #Stone (Gerald Stone) #Kingpin (Wilson Fist) #Montana (Jackson Brice) #Ox (Raymond Bloch) #Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) #Hammerhead #Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) Allies *Avengers **Captain America (Steven Rogers) **Thor Odinson **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Hank Pym) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) *X-Men **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) **Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wanger) **Angel (Warren Worthington III) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Storm (Ororo Munore) *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Gamora *Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) *Moon Knight (Marc Spector) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Elektra (Elektra Natchos) *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Phil Coulson **Maria Hill **Quake (Daisy Johnson) **Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) ** *Heroes for Hire **Iron Fist (Danny Rand) **Luke Cage *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) *Web Warriors **Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) **Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) **Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) **Sp//dr (Peni Parker) **Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) **Spider-Girl (Mayday "May" Parker) *White (Ava Ayala) *Silver Surfer (Norin Radd) *Power Pack **Zero-G (Alex Power) **Mass Master (Jack Power) **Energizer (Katie Power) **Lightspeed (Julie Power) *Big Hero 6 **Hiro Hamade **Baymax **Wasabi **Honey Lemon **GoGo Tomago **Fredzilla *Cloak (Tyrone "Ty" Johnson) *Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *Steel Spider (Ollie Osnick) Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 *1. Night of the Lizard: Three mouths has passed after he was bitten by that radioactive spider while on a school field trip which made him to become the masked superhero know as Spider-Man where high school student Peter Parker try to balance his life as a normal student while also being a superhero. While that, an OsCorp scientist named Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors made a serum which has Lizard's DNA in it where he uses to regrow back his arm. However, the serum may has not only gets Curt's arm back. But, its cause him to transform into an monstrous mindless humanoid lizard creature where Spider-Man and Curt's wife, Martha must create a cure for poor Connors before it's two late. *2. Spider-Man vs. the Living Brain: When Peter's biology teacher, Dr. Pretty being a robot know as the Living Brain as a part of a demonstration where the robot tests its ability of solving any kind of problem. Than, the students ask the robot about Spider-Man's identity which freaks Peter out which however, the Living Brain was unable to figuring out who's Spider-Man is. After the demonstration, two workmen hired to transport it overhear the Living Brain's ability to answer anything and decide to steal it in order to use its abilities for gambling purposes. Caught in the middle of stealing the Living Brain by Dr. Petty, the two workmen accidentally switch him to defense mode where he tearing thought the school. Meanwhile, Peter has find himself in a boxing with Flash Thompson after he mock him of his intelligence. *3. Scorching Fire: When Peter gets at the Daily Bugle in order to helps his Aunt May when he see the bills. Than, Spider-Man encounter his new enemy, the Scorcher who has a vendetta against OsCorp and the CEO of Peter's best friend's dad, Norman Osborn when he soon learns that his was a OsCorp scientist who was fired when he burns Curt's arm and nearly killing some peoples. Now, Spider-Man must protect his best friend's dad from this madman. *4. The Vulture of the Skies: When low-life criminal named Raniero "Blackie" Drago want revenge on Spider-Man for always ruining his previous robbing three weeks ago. Than, he sneak into OsCorp where he steal a flight tech suit where he steal jewels and monies where the public dub him, "the Vulture" where Spider-Man must think of a way of how to put the Vulture down and bring him to justice while trying to helps Harry with his homework. *5. An Incoming Bizzarding Sandstorm: While on patrol, Spider-Man encounter his newest foe, Sandstorm, who he has the powers of sands where he planning on unleashing an sandstorm all over New York City. How can Spidey defeats a villain who is completely made out of sands? Meanwhile, Peter try to helps his best friend, Harry Osborn with his homework. *6. Don't Be So Negative: Spider-Man encounter Mr. Negative, the man who give Scorcher the tech and turn Sandstorm into what he is where he sent in his minions, the Inner Demons to destroy Spider-Man. Than, after defeating most of the Inner Demons, Spider-Man battles Mr. Negative when he attacks the Daily Bugle. *7. Follow the White Rabbit: *8. The Hunter and the Hunted: When an famous hunter from Russia named Sergei Kravinoff, aka, Kraven the Hunter has arrives to American where he begins hunting down his most greatest prey of all which its just happens to be Spider-Man where he must survive from this hunter. *9. Armed and Dangerous: *10. Six, Pt. 1: When Dr. Octopus able to uses his arms to break himself, Kraven, White Rabbit, the Vulture, Scorcher, and Sandstorm out of jail where they all decides to gets revenge on Spider-Man for putting them in jail in the first place where they become a team know as the Sinister Six where Spider-Man must find a way of how to defeats his six deadliest villains where he soon learn that they are a lot stronger when they works together as a team. After being defeating by them, Spider-Man must think of a new way of how to defeats the Sinister Six and saves the day. *11. Six, Pt. 2: As Spider-Man trying to think of a way of defeating the Sinister Six, once and for all, he returns home to see that his Aunt May has been kidnapped by his six rogues where he finds her in an abandoned OsCorp factory where he must battles the Sinister Six, one by one. *12. The Kingpin: *13. The Alien Costume (1): *14. Exodus (2): *15. We Are Venom! (3): *16. Gangland: When several crime bosses; the Kingpin, Mr. Negative, Hammerhead, and Silvermane has begin an total gang war where Spider-Man has find himself being in the crossfire where he need to survive from those crime bosses. Season 2 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : Season 3 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:LEGO Category:Stop Motion Category:Spider-Man Category:Web Series